


Girls love girls and boys

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin has the perfect life. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect wardrobe. She even has the perfect secret. Allison Argent her lover, her friend hidden in the shadows and under her sheets. But what happens when Allison isn't content to be a secret any longer? Will Lydia be willing to give up her reputation to keep true love? Or will everything end in the same clandestine way it started.</p><p>Find the official Playlist here https://8tracks.com/helin-of-troy/girls-love-girls-and-boys<br/>The rebloggable link for the playlist and the fic are <br/>http://withlovefromlahey.tumblr.com/post/120393783595/girls-like-girls-and-boys-now-has-an-official<br/>and <br/>http://withlovefromlahey.tumblr.com/post/118981981670/so-i-decided-to-write-a-fic-based-on-the-song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pose, you gotta save your reputation

Allison sighed as she watched Lydia take her throne at the upper right corner of the lunch table. Right next to Jackson of course. Right next to her rouse. Right next to the guy that got to hold Lydia's hand, got to caress her shoulder, got to kiss her in the hallway. Right next to the man Allison Argent hated more than the devil himself.  
Allison stood up trashing her tray at the sound of Lydia's laughter. A pitiful chuckle at the lame joke Jackson's probably told one hundred times. But it seemed only Allison knew it was fake. Because she was the only one who knew how Lydia really laughed. How she really smiled, wide and bright, lacking the snide, self importance that her snear carried at school. She was the only one that knew how Lydia smiled softly in the middle of the night, when the only light was from her pool, shining in her bedroom window. How she laughed as Allison tickled her, how she moaned as Allison kissed her. How she cried as Allison asked her to come out.

"Allison?" Scott asked breaking the huntress from her world lost in wishing, wanting, waiting. "You okay?" He asked. Scott unlike Lydia and Jackson was honest in everything he did. There was a reason he was a true alpha after all. He had backed off a lot lately, ever since he and Kira went facebook official. But he still cared. He would always care.

"Yeah I was just thinking. Sorry. Didn't mean to go space cadet." She murmured. She avoided Isaac's gaze as he watched her, standing next to his alpha. Lahey was the only person other than she and Lydia that knew about their relationship. Mostly because Allison tearfully broke down after sex one night explaining she didn't love him, didn't love men at all. 

That she couldn't keep doing this. And Isaac being Isaac, made a snappy remark, kissed her cheek and let her off without the guilt she was expecting.  
They still hooked up from time to time, mostly when Allison wanted to piss off Lydia for being too publicly affectionate with Jackson. Some people would question if she was truly a lesbian if she could still hooked up with a guy. She figured those people could fuck off. It wasn't that she didn't find men attractive. She did, she even loved Scott at a time, truly and deeply. But the older she got the more she realized she just couldn't trust men, she couldn't get that connection, not like she could with women, not like she could with Lydia. 

Allison spent a long time agonizing over what people would think, over how to explain herself until she realized she didn't have to. She could be herself and people could accept it, or get themselves out of her life. They had two choices and they were the ones to agonize over making it. Not her.  
She was out to a few people, her father, Scott, Isaac, Kira and Jackson knew. Jackson of course had smart ass comments to make about Scott and Isaac not being man enough. If only he knew who really made his girlfriend cum late in the night, whimpering into bed sheets. She wore a little rainbow rope bracelet, her attempt at being "out and proud" but mostly didn't mention it. No one else seemed to think it would make interesting conversation either.

Lydia on the other hand was more in the closet than her Prada shoes. It drove Allison crazy, that popularity would be more important than the love they shared. At least Allison assumed it was shared, unless Lydia had been lying to her for the sake of sex this whole time. She went through the rest of the school day chewing on that thought, distracted, depressed. She never assumed she could get this caught up in someone. Not Scott, not the boy she lost her virginity to. No one got her like this.

She sighed as she laid on her bed. It was a quarter till eight and Lydia would be over soon. They had a routine, Lydia went on her dates with Jackson, cutting them off early telling him he needed rest before Lacrosse, that she only dated winners, that he had to be well rested and if he won he would be rewarded. The poor idiot was too dumb to see it was just Lydia's way of getting out of having sex with him. The team had been losing all year since half of the supernatural players were benched thanks to their "Over aggression" on the field. 

There was the clack of heels, a rustle of a dress and the creak of a door before Lydia began crawling into Allison's bed. "Go away." Allison murmured tiredly. "Don't want any, gave at the office, unless you have girl scout cookies I'm not interested." She muttered. 

Lydia scoffed, "As if you would kick me out of your bed." she snarked back sliding her heels off before she turned her back to Allison. "Unzip me. I want out of this uncomfortable thing and against you."

Allison, if anything obedient, leaned up and began to unzip her dress. She tried to ignore the flush of her cheeks, the rush of heat to her stomach, the clench of her thighs. She was upset with Lydia wasn't she? She thought she was. She had been, "Do you love me?" She asked as she finished the zipper slowly sliding the material off of Lydia's soft shoulders.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such a silly question. You're not one of those girls Allison." Lydia remarked in her typical clinical manner as she brushed the dress off, standing up so the silk slid to the ground leaving her in a simple, but sexy matching black pantie and bra set. Allison sat up letting out an appreciative sigh. Lydia smirked knowing once again her body was winning a fight for her. A fight she didn't even know she was in.

Allison frowned at the smirk. "I don't know if I can keep doing this." She murmured. 

"Of course you can. Because you love me just as much back." Lydia said in return. "Let's not fight about this again Allison. I just want to be with you when I can. Why can't we just appreciate the time we do get together rather than argue about things we can't change." She murmured as she moved to straddle Allison's lap.

But they could change things.

Couldn't they?

Allison frowned deeper but couldn't keep it up for long as Lydia leaned forward caressing her lips against Allison's own. She sighed leaning into the bed as she brought her hands down Lydia's back, resting on her hips, rocking their bodies together. They could fight later, for now all she wanted was to be as close to Lydia as possible. She moaned quietly into the kiss as she deepened it, opening her mouth to Lydia's tongue. They kissed, tongue sliding against tongue, breathing short and panted through their noses as they rocked their bodies together before Lydia finally broke the kiss and leaned back. 

"Why are you in so much clothing." she mumbled as she began to tug Allison's shirt off. Before Allison knew it they were both in their underwear, Allison's sports bra tossed on the floor next to the floral lace of Lydia's. "Better." Lydia mumbled to herself before dropping her head down. Allison took in a sharp breath, her back bowing as she pulled taunt the minute Lydia's lips were on her nipple. 

"Shit." Allison mumbled and pushed her chest into Lydia more. Allison's breasts weren't huge but they were pert and perky, her nipples were far more sensitive than most it seemed. Sometimes she wondered if Lydia could get her off just from this. She moaned low in her throat as teeth grazed her nipple before shuddering as Lydia pulled back blowing air against her hardened skin. "Lydia." She whimpered out as her banshee moved her head taking in the other nipple. A groan left Allison's chest as she ground her hips up into Lydia, panties wet, clinging to flushed skin. She reached up grabbing Lydia by the ass before rolling them over.

Lydia left out a quiet grunt as she was rolled onto her back before smirking. "There's my huntress. I was waiting for you to come out and play."

Allison rolled her eyes at the remark as she began to kiss down Lydia's chest. She hummed as she hovered over her girlfriends wet panties before sliding them off without much ceremony. She tossed them on the floor to meet the rest of their clothing before groaning as the scent of wet womanhood flooded her senses. "God you're hot." She mumbled before licking a broad stripe up Lydia's pussy. The red head moaned grabbing a hand full of Allison's brunette waves, tugging slightly as she settled back into the bed. Allison smirked before licking again, parting her lips and swirling her tongue against the hardening nub of Lydia's clit.

She hummed as she took in the taste, it was something she would never get used to, just how much she loved eating out her flame haired temptress. She moaned and suckled her clit into her mouth, tongue lathing against it, perking it completely as she pushed the hood back. Lydia groaned digging her heels into the bed as she pushed her pussy up into Allison's mouth as much as possible. "That's... it baby .. girl just.. like that." She panted out, as if Allison really needed encouraged or coached.

Allison licked and lathed at her pussy until she could feel it dripping against her chin before smiling as she moved to push two of her long, calloused fingers into Lydia's pussy. She pushed them in gently using the nimbleness of being an archer to push her finger tips up just right against Lydia's gspot. The red head squeaked completely coming undone from her normal prim and proper mannerisms. "Fuck lick my pussy baby you're so good. So good to me." She muttered grinding her hips down fucking herself on Allison's hand. 

Allison smirked as she continued, licking and sucking on Lydia's clit as her fingers began to move faster, quickening as she felt her pussy clamp down more and more, the time between tightening growing shorter and shorter, letting her know her lover was close to orgasm. "Please." Lydia managed out before she arched her back and cried out. She came with a thundering shudder that ran through her entire body, bracketing her in pleasure as she clenched onto Allison's fingers. 

Allison worked her through her orgasm before pulling back grinning wide. She wiped her face off with the back of her clean hand before nuzzling into her girlfriend's thighs just to make her giggle and pull back. "Don't get too cocky miss. You're next." Lydia warned. 

Allison hummed and rolled over to lay on her back, sliding her panties off expectantly. "I better be. Can we use the toy?" She had trouble getting off from oral sex and Lydia wasn't nearly as in love with giving it so Allison normally got off in different ways. 

"Sure." Lydia murmured as she reached over the bed, retrieving Allison's favorite vibrator. It was slim with a broad head that focused on her clit. Lydia settled beside Allison and placed the toy over her clit before turning it on its lowest setting. Allison moaned spreading her legs more as Lydia lowered her head sucking a nipple into her mouth. The brunette shuddered and rocked into the touch as she began to undulate her hips up into the toy.

She was soaking wet by the time Lydia finally turned the toy on high, appeased that Allison had been teased just enough. Allison came unexpectedly as she always did with the toy, there wasn't as much build up but she always came hard. She shuddered and cried out, her pussy clenching on nothing as wetness pooled at her entrance. The girls legs shook as she rode out the orgasm before finally coming down. She shook slightly and turned nuzzling into Lydia who turned the toy off before putting it aside and wrapping her arms around Allison, sighed happily.

Allison almost fell asleep immediately but the thoughts still pursued her. "You do love me don't you?" she whispered to a now sleeping Lydia. Maybe the love could be enough. Maybe she could wait until college, or after college, or when ever Lydia finally decided to come out. But what if that day never came? Could she live in the shadows as Lydia went on to marry Jackson, to have his kids? Could she be a secret forever?


	2. If you change your mind you know where to find me cause I don't want to save your reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's parents decide a boarding school in London is a better place for their son. All American werewolf in London jokes aside. Could this be Allison's chance?

Allison felt like she could barely breathe. She didn't find out until she got to school but one look at Lydia's face confirmed the rumor. Jackson was gone. 

Gone.

She took a deep breath. She knew she had to be the caring best friend first, then the jealous girlfriend second. She walked up to Lydia with a weak smile before leaning against the locker beside the red heads. "Hey. You want to talk about it?"

Lydia sighed. "No. I want him to not be stupid. I want him to have not asked for his key back and basically tell me he never really loved me. Well fuck him maybe I never loved him either. Not like I... " she stopped herself realizing people may hear her. "Well you know just, you." She hissed in a whisper. Allison felt her heart drop as her face went with it. This was not a good sign, not that she expected Lydia to just jump out of the closet the minute he was gone but still she acted embarrassed. Like it was some filthy secret. Maybe she would always act like Allison was something dirty to be hidden. Maybe this would never change.

Allison nodded back at Lydia's words but her depression was evident. "Yeah." She murmured.

Lydia scoffed. "Come on you didn't expect me to just come out public the day after he leaves me did you?" she shook her head angrily as she slammed the locker shut. Allison jumped Lydia may be small but she was ridiculously intimidating some times. "How can you be so never endingly selfish?" She asked before storming off.

Allison stood in shock. Her? Selfish? How was that even a comparable thought in that computer of a brain her lover had. Allison had sacrificed everything for Lydia. She came out for her, she left Isaac for her. She stood in the shadows and let Jackson put his hands all over what was hers for Lydia and yet she was the selfish one?! She couldn't possibly be the selfish one could she?

Allison decided there was no way she could make it through the school day and moved to sneak out the back stair case. She almost stumbled over Isaac who was sitting in that stairwell sucking slowly on a joint. "Allison!" He said holding it out to her. Normally she would scoff and say no, lecture Isaac on smoking even with his advanced healing but she just hadn't had the day. 

"Sure." She muttered to Isaac's shock and took the joint from him inhaling deeply before coughing harshly as she exhaled. "You wanna get out of here, go a round for old times sake?" She asked raising her brow at his still shocked expression. 

Isaac stood dumbfounded as he moved to follow her. "I guess you and Lydia had a fight?" He asked as they began to walk into the woods behind the school, making their escape. She nodded. "You know you don't have to have sex with me to get back at her. I know sometimes... you don't handle it uh.. well. We could just say we did it. Or I could just go down on you. I know when you close your eyes sometimes you can get off like that." He offered.

Allison turned as they walked deeper into the woods and stared at him. "Really?" She asked taking the joint from him one more time taking another deep hit with a cough before handing it back. "I could jack you off or something in return or let you play with my boobs while you jack off I know you like that." She murmured making the tall boy blush and grin.

"Yeah that would work just fine." He murmured as the found a comfortable spot and sat down. 

Allison whimpered before burying her head in Isaac's chest letting the pot soak into her bones. The two did end up hooking up as the sun went down over the crest of the ledge. Isaac taking care of her in a way she could pretend it was Lydia, and Allison letting him graze his teeth over her chest while he took care of himself. She only felt somewhat uncomfortable after it. But it wasn't a surprise, that's why she liked Isaac, she only felt some what weird after, not like it would be with another man. 

He walked her home, kissing her cheek as he dropped her off before Allison rode the elevator up to their pent house. She sighed as she walked in her room, the scent of Lydia's perfume was there, as well as a note.

"Allison,   
I came by to apologize but you were gone. Since Isaac skipped school I assume you were with him....   
I really thought we meant more to you than that.  
\--Lydia"

Allison wanted to scream, she wanted to pull her hair out. There was no way she could please her apparently. If she decided to want her, she was needy clingy and selfish. If she went off and distracted herself she was selfish and only wanted what she wanted. She whimpered as she flopped back onto her bed, sniffling before tears overwhelmed her. 

There was no way to win this was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do the most fade to black I could on the het smut because I'm trying to keep this a lesbian story, but I really wanted to show Allison being desperate for someone to pay attention to her. And right now she only equates sex with attention because sex is the only time Lydia is paying attention to her.  
> Sorry for such a short chapter its late and I'm tired.


	3. Love is not a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia of course can't admit she's wrong and makes it all worse.

Allison didn't go to school that Friday. She didn't go Monday either and her father though disapproving, let it slide. He was good to her like that, concerned but caring enough to give her the space she thought she needed. He tried to feed her from time to time and worried about the amount of crying he could hear from her room. But he kept his distance and did his best to let her handle this on her own. She could handle werewolves and banshees. She could handle a tiff with her girlfriend.

To be honest she didn't need space. She needed Lydia. Up close and personal, cuddling her telling her she loved her, telling her it would all be okay. She needed her girlfriend to be a girlfriend, a partner. Not what ever this fucked up mess they were in was called. She needed her hand held in the hallways. She needed kisses on the cheek and dinner dates. She needed to feel loved and wanted and appreciated. 

She finally went to school on Tuesday, claiming a stomach flu for her missed days and lost weight. She couldn't manage to get herself to eat very much over her extended weekend, no matter how her father tried to encourage her. She stared at the book on her desk idly as Isaac stared at her with concern. Why couldn't she just be straight? Why did she have to end up this way? Why couldn't she just be normal and date the boy who would do anything for her. Who went against his Alpha for her. Who risked becoming an omega just to be with her. Why couldn't she just choose these things? Why couldn't she just wake up and decide she would be straight and not in love with Lydia? Why did she have to make it all so damn complicated.

She took in a shaky breath catching herself before she burst into tears at her desk. Lydia hadn't texted her at all over the weekend. Not even after she missed Monday. She hadn't stopped by, she hadn't called. She went AWOL and Allison couldn't figure out why? Was she truly that mad? Was she planning something? Were they breaking up?

But her answer came in the form of a six foot two alpha named Aiden. Allison heard Isaac literally growl as the two walked into class arm in arm. Of course Lydia had to spend the weekend finding herself a suitable mate to progress her popularity. Aiden was good looking, and obviously a jock. He was popular already since the boys returned to school that fall. Turns out they never graduated their first time around. 

Allison's jaw dropped as she stared them down. She couldn't believe it. She could simply not believe Lydia would stoop so low. Couldn't she have just gone single at least? She didn't expect her to come out of the closet instantly but she could have at least taken some time before jumping into another man's bed. 

Were she and Lydia even together anymore? Apparently not. They had discussed Jackson before, hell she was dating Jackson before she began sleeping with Allison so in reality Allison was the other woman. But this? This was inexcusable, it was unforgivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short again just very very busy but I wanted to give you guys something.


	4. Sophisticated, Manipulated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants revenge. She wants payback. She wants everything she deserves that she hasn't been getting and she wants it now.  
> Allison is slowly losing her grip, between her father breaking down and Lydia tearing her apart the girl has nothing left to lose. On a mission Allison makes a trip to The Jungle.  
> Question is, is she the only one there who knows about the things that go bump in the night, and if not, is she safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for the music of The Jungle can be found here.  
> https://8tracks.com/helin-of-troy/the-jungle
> 
> Lucy's Face is Audrey Kitching   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ac/06/33/ac06335235fefef604eec7f08ad59dde.jpg  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audrey_Kitching  
> Like to put a special shout out to the reader Thirteen94 for giving me the FC info. Big thank you!

Allison stared in the mirror determined, and quite frankly pissed. She clutched the fake ID she made out of her Aunt Kate's old licence in one hand and eyeliner in the other. She was done, she was done being Lydia's warm bed on lonely nights. She was done being the distraction, the covered up secret, the dirty liaison. She was going to go out and get what she deserved. Someone who would dance with her in public. Someone who would kiss her without shame. She was going to go to the Jungle and dance, and drink, and find herself in someone else's arms. 

She put on a black dress that dipped low in the back and front, making her go braless. It was short and she hiked it up even shorter. She wasn't stupid, the hotter you looked the less they looked at your ID. She put her hair up, curled and messy imitating sex hair. She drew her eyes dark, her lips red and her skin shimmering before finally grabbing the tallest heels she owned. She didn't bother putting them on, deciding to sneak out and drive barefoot may be worth it. 

She crept down the halls of the pent house, sighing to herself as she realized all her sneaking was pointless. Her father, drunk again, had locked himself in his office. No doubt he was locked away with a picture of her mother and a bottle of Jack. Sometimes she wanted to ask Stiles about things, to see how his dad finally got his shit together, to see if there was anything she could do to stop the crumbling down slide her father was on. But she and Stiles were never that close, and the boy could barely look at her anymore considering the close call they had last year with the Nogitsune. So she felt her pain about her father, just like the rest of her darker emotions, inside and in silence.  
She pulled out onto the highway, her clutch and her heels in the passenger seat as she began to play the XXs trying to psych herself up. Tonight was about fun, tonight was about getting what she wanted for once. She shouldn't let guilt or any other emotion drag her down, not tonight. She began to blast the music as she traveled to the far end of town, the beat dropping louder, the bass picking up, reverberating in her chest. 

She parked her car in the back of the lot, shadowed in the corner so no one she knew would see it, not thinking about the risk that she was taking by parking somewhere so out of the way. She was an Argent, a huntress. She feared no creature, man or beast. At least that's what she liked to tell herself.  
The doorman as expected was too busy looking at her body to really look at her ID. He slapped a bracelet on her wrist and stared at her ass as she walked in, the click of her heels disappearing in the roar of the club. She bought herself her first drink, but assumed by the stares that others were giving her it would be the last she paid for. Good she thought, let them buy me drinks, let them grind their bodies into mine. Let them make me feel good instead of the other way around for once. 

She downed her drink faster than she should have before she began to slide into the crowd, writhing her body with the others, leaning back against the man behind her who kept putting his hands on her hips. That is until she saw her. The girl was smirking at Allison, as if she knew all of the huntress's deep dark secrets, and knew how to use them. Part of Allison, somewhere in the back of her mind warned her that this particular smirk normally came with glowing eyes but the drink was already slowing her paranoia, making her feel too good to give a damn. 

She slid away from the man and walked to the bar, blushing as the tall girl with pink and black hair followed her. She moved to call the bartender with her hand and flushed as the other girl rested her fingers on Allison's out stretched wrist. "I got it." She told the underage girl before whistling loud enough to get the bartenders attention. She ordered Allison something that looked suspiciously strong before paying the man and smirking at the girl as she stirred what had to be something like a long island. Taking her time with the drink before finally handing it to Allison.

"No way you're twenty one, let's start with that." The girl began. "I'm guessing just turned eighteen?" She asked giving Allison an appraising look. Allison nodded, chewing on her lip before sipping at her drink wondering if this girl was going to get her kicked out, and if she was then why the hell buy her a drink? 

"I'm Lucy. Last names aren't important are they huntress?" She asked leaning in closer making Allison choke on her drink as Lucy flashed gold eyes at her. Well at least they weren't blue like Peter or Jackson, she was relatively innocent. And they weren't red so she wouldn't upset Scott by talking to her. Worst case scenario Isaac might get a little jealous. 

"How did you know?" She asked taking a larger sip of her drink making Lucy laugh, the sound bright and genuine, not short and sarcastic like the one Lydia has been using lately.

"You can see one of your Chinese Daggers sticking out of your clutch. Only hunters are smart and agile enough for weapons like that. It's not your normal self defence keychain of mace you know?" She said before sipping at her own useless beer. "Who's pack are you in with? I heard the hunters around here aren't active anymore. That's why I came here. So you have to be in with someone."

Allison nodded wondering what the odds were that she would meet an omega wolf that was gorgeous and apparently interested on tonight of all nights. "McCall, he's the tru-"  
"The True Alpha." Lucy said cutting her off her face a mix of mirth and excitement. "Is it true that he's really an alpha just by being a goody goody? God how could anyone stand that life?" She asked with a smirk. 

Allison smiled realizing why she liked this girl, she was like a female version of Isaac. "He is a good man. We are close." she admitted. "He's not boring but he's not..." She shook her head. "Not what I'm looking for." She murmured looking Lucy up and down with obvious intent. 

The Omega smirked once more before leaning closer. "I'm going to make you forget who ever made you come here." She murmured before taking Allison's hand and leading her out into the dance floor. 

Allison was flushed, two drinks in and she felt it already rushing to her head. She shivered as Lucy skimmed her hands up and down Allison's sides. They slid forward, cupping her breasts through her dress, perking her nipples through the thin material. Heat pulled low in Allison's belly as she began to pant leaning farther into Lucy whining low in her throat. "Please." She muttered to everyone and no one at all. 

Lucy cackled as she leaned back and took Allison by the hand. "Come with me. I live right around the corner. I'll show you everything you've been missing. " She murmured.  
And Allison, drunk, hurt, lost Allison followed. She stumbled behind her walking out into the alley from the back door, escaping anyone's glance. It was almost as if she hadn't been there at all. And that was exactly what Lucy wanted. 

Allison whimpered as they began to kiss again once they were in the surprisingly large apartment, groaning as Lucy pushed her back against the door, pinning one of her thighs up against the frame, hand sliding up her leg. There was the sound of a cleared throat before Allison finally realized they weren't alone.

Red eyes along with at least four sets of blue glowing eyes stared her down as Allison pulled away from Lucy. "What?" She slurred out feeling dizzier, more out of it. The lights turned on as a tall broad man smiled down at Lucy clasping her shoulder. 

"This, is not Kate Argent." He murmured to her. "It must be her daughter or her niece but regardless it is a hunter good job." He said kissing her cheek as Allison began to slide down the door, losing her ability to stand. 

"What?" She slurred again as her eyes began to lose focus, blurs of colors greeting her instead of clear images. 

 

Somewhere on the East side of town Lydia sat up with a blood curdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes.  
> Always park some where well lit.  
> Don't go out angry.  
> Don't fake your age.  
> Never whistle at a bartender, they will either ignore you or spit in your drink.  
> Make good choices unlike Allison is doing.  
> Don't go home with strangers.  
> Don't do drugs, listen to dubstep responsibly and be good. I love you all.  
> I wanted to make this chapter a bit more interesting. So tell me what you think.


	5. Just give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they rescue Allison before it's too late? Can Lydia finally come clean?

Allison woke to a splitting headache along with the feeling that her entire body was on fire. Aches settling into muscles she barely knew she had as visions of the night before began to surface. She blinked looking down at her bruising skin with a whimper as clarity hit her like a ton of proverbial bricks. She remembered fighting as hard as she could even in her drugged state, but she stood no chance against an entire pack. She was in a basement, as cliched as that seemed her ankle chained to a large hook in the floor. This had to be where they helped wolves through their first full moons. It was industrial, too strong to be meant for a simple human. Her bag was gone along with her phone, of course and it wasn't like she could just howl. How was she ever going to get home? Her teeth chattered a mix of fear and the coldness of the underground captivity. How could she have been so stupid? She knew better than this, she knew better than any of this. Panic began to seep up her bones and settle in her stomach. She whimpered once more before scrambling to a bucket in the corner of the room, retching into it as she struggled to keep her falling hair back. The girl groaned as she stumbled backwards and slid down the mold smelling wall. Tears rolled down her face making her feel even more pathetic and weak as she wrapped her arms around herself an buried her face into her knees. The pack would come, they had to. They had fought so much worse than this, they would be there. Wouldn't they?

\--

Lydia paced the wooden floors of Derek's loft, the click of her heels angry as the pack worked on tracking down Allison's last movements.  
"How the hell could this happen? Allison's not stupid she's smarter than this. " she said fighting back tears as she shrugged off Aiden's touch. She had no interest in him right now, really hadn't had an interest in him to begin with.If she had been honest about that maybe they wouldn't be in this position. But she had to keep up appearances didn't she? Had to push away the only person she had ever truly loved just for the appeasement of people she didn't even like. She had to ruin the only good thing she had. The short red head paced even more before finally leaning into Stiles, thankfully platonic, touch and letting out a dry sob. "What was she doing Stiles? Who has her?" she asked.

They had expected a ransom of some sort now, but Argent said there was no movement at the house. "I don't know how she sneaked out." He murmured roughly as he skyped the pack to Derek's newly purchased laptop. 

"Sure you don't." Stiles muttered looking utterly pissed off at the obviously hung over man. "Look I get it your grieving but so is your kid. " Stiles bit out staring down the man, begging him to contest his words with glaring amber eyes. 

"That's none of your-" Chris began before Stiles cut him off again. 

"You were hammered and your kid, our pack mate, is gone it makes it my fucking business." Stiles growled making even Derek and Scott step back. "Find her." He ordered before slamming the laptop shut and stalking off to Malia who gave him a stern look of approval and a hug. 

\--

Derek sighed as they assumed she would have went to the jungle. It was the only club you could get into with a fake ID in this town. He had sent Scott and Kira with a picture of Allison to check and see if anyone remembered her, or saw who she was with. He had called the Sheriff and made sure that he and Jordan were aware of the missing person case before it was even an official time frame to put in the paper work. He had called Deaton and made sure he was on call as well as Melissa in case the girl was hurt when they found her. Or worse. She had almost died on them once. Derek refused to have it happen again. 

It had been almost two hours when Lydia began to feel as though she was completely losing it. "Can't you start sniffing her out?" Lydia asked without her normal sarcasm for the wolves abilities. "Can't you do something? All I get are visions of her somewhere dark and dank and that she's hurt and going to die. "

Malia barked a laugh. "Isn't it normally my job to come up with responses like that? Lydia we don't even know where to start."

"We do now." Came Scott's voice as he and Kira entered the loft, Isaac following close behind. "She must have left out the back door. No one saw her leave but we caught her scent there. I couldn't follow it Derek, I got into the alley and there was too much around it confused my wolf. Maybe you or Malia but even then, without knowing what we're going into can we really just barge in on a pyscho?"

"Yes we can!" Lydia shouted as she wrapped her arms around herself more. "We have to. We have to save her. She's my best friend. We have to."

Isaac scoffed from across the room. "Oh now you give a shit?"

She stared him down as the high heeled girl stomped across the room, pointing her manicured finger at him. "Don't you dare!" She spit as he laughed.

"Dude Isaac." Scott said confused as Isaac shook his head. 

"No." Isaac spit back. "This girl right here is why Allison's gone. Tell them Lydia, tell them the truth or I will."

She stepped back, glancing at Aiden before looking around the pack. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about." She murmured. 

"REALLY?!" Isaac shout out as he stood up. "She could be bleeding out somewhere and you wont even tell the pack?!" 

Lydia whimpered as she stepped backwards away from the others before finally letting out a slow breath. "I... I.. fine..." She mumbled as Aiden cocked his head. "I've been.. we've been seeing each other in secret. We're lovers, more than that we're partners I just.. I cared so much about what everyone thought I couldn't... and I hurt her and then she.. she went out and now she's gone and its all my fault." She muttered as tears crept down her cheeks.

"Oh. " Aiden said looking quizzical before frowning. "So you're not... interested like... at all...?" He asked confused as she shook her head. "Oh ok well I mean hey its not like you left me for another dude." He muttered to Isaac's snarl. "I'm just trying for levity man." He muttered back.

The pack barely stood Aiden most times. They seemed to tolerate his twin brother much better, the one with the calmer attitude and weaker demeanor. But now was definitely not the time for him to try and appear funny. 

\--   
It was four am by the time they isolated her scent outside an old crack house sharing the alley with a Chinese food restaurant and the back door of a local pay by the hour hotel. This was not the place for Allison, Lydia thought. This was never a place for her love to be stuck. Captured and tortured like a scared animal.   
Thunder rolled over the horizon as Scott busted the lock to the home's door and shoved it open like a rabid beast. He was shifted, fangs out, eyes red as he tore into the main room, the opposing pack waiting for them. What they didn't expect was the diversity of the McCall pack. Kira sword in tow, Lydia with wolfsbane and her own smarts trying to find Allison as Derek, Malia, Liam and even Aiden came in fangs bared. Three gunman followed as the Sheriff, Parish and Argent formed the second ranks before finally Stiles walked in, metal bat in his hand and the darkness that never left him from the nogitsune in his eyes. 

Lydia wanted to watch, wanted to see the people who hurt her girl get tortured and beaten, beheaded and cut in half but she knew she didn't have time. She had to get to Allison. She ran through the house, her instincts telling her down as opposed to up. She whipped open a door and stumbled down the waiting stair case before hearing her. 

Allison whimpered at the noises from upstairs that became clearer once the door was ripped open. She let out a choked sob at the sight of Lydia and scrambled to get as close to her as possible.

"Easy." Lydia murmured pulling the lock pick kit Stiles had given her out of her satchel and began working on the ankle binding. "You're probably close to shock. Did they drug you?" Allison nodded. "Okay then I need you to be really easy I don't know what's still in your system."

"I puked once, then made myself puke again." Allison mumbled. She had been trying to pump her own stomach the best way she knew how. 

"Good you're so smart Allison. Always my smart girl." She praised as she finally heard and felt the click of metal signaling that she had undid the shackle. "There now can you walk? We're going out the back the pack is handling the scumbags that did this."

Allison nodded weakly, her steps were hobbled and she had to lean a lot of her weight on her girlfriend, were they still even that? Did this rescue mean something or was it just the packs job. Was Lydia just performing her duties and being nice because Allison was hurt. She sobbed again when they finally stepped outside, the sounds from the pack indoors dying down as Scott slain the pack Alpha quickly, not trusting Aiden not to do it and usurp Alpha power for himself once more. Their pack was growing and learning but there was a lot of trust that still remained unearned. 

Lydia sat Allison in her car before she knelt beside the seat and smiled weakly. "I told them you know." She whispered to Allison hoping the girl was still conscious enough to hear it now that she was coming off her adrenaline high. "I told them all, broke up with Aiden. Isaac made me do it but I don't regret it. I told them all about us baby." She murmured. "We're going to be something I promise. We'll be something."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song girls/girls/boys by Panic! at the Disco.


End file.
